headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Phasma
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Captain Phasma | film = | franchise = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Starkiller Base | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens | final appearance = | actor = Gwendoline Christie }} Phasma is a fictional soldier featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actress Gwendoline Christie, she was introduced in the 2015 feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Although Captain Phasma appeared to have suffered an uncertain fate in the film, Gwendoline Christie was cast to reprise the role for the sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII. Biography Phasma was a female soldier and a captain in the Stormtrooper corps of the First Order. She distinguished herself from other troopers by her silver armor and a cape denoting her rank. Phasma was strict and pragmatic. She made it a point to memorize the serial number of every Stormtrooper under her command. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; Directed by J.J. Abrams. December 18th, 2015 Under orders from the High Command, Captain Phasma led a squad of Stormtroopers to the Kelvin Ravine on the planet Jakku some thirty years after the Battle of Endor. She was accompanied by her Force-sensitive superior, Kylo Ren. They came to the planet to intercept important data relating to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker - the last of the Jedi. When Kylo Ren failed to retrieve the information he wanted, he ordered Captain Phasma to massacre the entire village. During the slaughter, Phasma took note of one stormtrooper, FN-2187, who seemed to show hesitation. Once they were back on their ship, Phasma ordered FN-2187 to have his weapon checked to see if it had been discharged. FN-2187 ultimately defected from the First Order and took the name Finn. Aligning himself with members of the Resistance, he returned to the First Order's main headquarters at Starkiller Base, along with Han Solo and the wookiee, Chewbacca. They forced Phasma to take them to the shield control room, during which time, Finn taunted Phasma shouting, "Who's in charge now?" Once they got what they needed from her, Finn and Solo dumped Captain Phasma down a garbage chute - one that had a trash compactor. Starkiller Base was destroyed soon after, but Captain Phasma managed to survive. Star Wars: The Force Awakens, A Junior Novel; Disney-Lucasfilm Press; December 18th, 2015. Notes & Trivia * * In the film, Solo and Finn only threaten to throw Captain Phasma into a garbage chute. The scene never actually takes place in the film itself. It was revealed in Chapter 18 of the Star Wars: The Force Awakens junior novelization that Phasma ended up in the base's sewage system. * Although Captain Phasma's fate at the end of The Force Awakens seemed uncertain, actress Gwendoline Christie confirmed that she would be reprising the role of the staunch silver-clad trooper for Star Wars Episode VIII. Polygon.com; "Captain Phasma will return for Star Wars: Episode VIII, Gwendoline Christie confirms". February 1st, 2016; Polo, Susana. * received a profile entry in the Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary by DK Publishing in 2015. * Captain Phasma's name is inspired by the title of the 1979 horror film Phantasm by director Don Coscarelli. EW.com; "Star Wars: The Force Awakens: J.J. Abrams explains what's in a name"; August 12th, 2015; Breznican, Anthony. * Captain Phasma received an action figure produced by Hasbro for their Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens 3.75" toyline. It comes with a buzz saw accessory which combines with weapons from the Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker packs to build a larger, even more powerful weapon * Captain Phasma received a Pop Vinyl collectible by FunKo. It is number 65 in the Star Wars line of collectibles and includes a standing base for the figure. * Captain Phasma is one of the 6-11 centimeter collectible figures that comes in a Star Wars: The Force Awakens six-pack, which also includes Finn, BB-8, Rey, a First Order Stormtrooper, and Kylo Ren. * Captain Phasma is 2.0 meters tall. Star Wars Databank; Captain Phasma. Appearances * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Star Wars: Captain Phasma 1 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma 2 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma 3 * Star Wars: Captain Phasma 4 See also External Links * * Captain Phasma at Wikipedia * * Captain Phasma at the Star Wars Wiki References ---- Category:Gwendoline Christie/Characters Category:Characters with biographies